The invention disclosed herein relates generally to a computer-controlled power supply system, and particularly to an uninterruptable computer-controlled power supply system which selectively operates from more than one input source of power, e.g., an AC input, an external DC input and internal batteries. More particularly, the power supply system is of the type which utilizes one or more switch mode converters and is especially suited for use in computer systems.